


Beautifully Broken

by thosefuckingangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefuckingangels/pseuds/thosefuckingangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So anon from a while back asked for Meg/Lilith on my blog and then this happened. AU where after Azazel dies, Meg goes after Sam and Dean but gets dragged back to Hell before she can do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautifully Broken

Meg expected to be greeted by Alastair when she was summoned back home. She knew they had direct orders not to kill the Winchesters, but it was more than just rebelling when she did go after them. They took something - _someone_ \- very special away from her. It was more than just disobeying. It was personal. She knew her former teacher wouldn't care - wouldn't _understand_ , so she braced herself for what's coming, and waited. Alastair was absolutely merciless, ruthless and feared amongst demons. She took pride in being his protege as it was a privilege, but now she was on the other end of the rack to do whatever he pleases with her; and that scared her more than she'd admit. 

She waited for what seemed like days when the door finally opened. She tensed, mouth opening slightly when the pair of white eyes stared down at her.

"You look surprised, child." Lilith said with a smirk, her fingers tracing Meg's collarbone. She arched an eyebrow when Meg didn't answer and took a step back, her smirk fading into a small smile. "You're allowed to speak."

Meg took a breath, her gaze fixed on Lilith. "I didn't think you'd come to see me."

It had to be an important matter when Lilith took care of things personally. She preferred not to get her hands dirty - she had demons surrounding her and eager to do whatever Lilith ordered them to do. That of course didn't mean that she didn't know how to take care of things on her own, everybody in Hell knew that when Lilith comes down to see you, you most likely won't make it out alive. She always took her time, and her creativity in torture knew little to no bounds. 

"You disobeyed my direct orders. I told you to leave the Winchesters alone." 

She was angry, Meg could tell. But still, she didn't regret it. In fact, the only thing she regretted was that she couldn't drag Dean Winchester's soul down to Hell with her. 

"Aren't you going to apologize? Say that you're sorry?" Lilith inquired. 

"I would, but then I'd be lying. And I know you hate liars."

"You're just like your father." Lilith said with a chuckle. She had to admit, she always liked Meg's cockiness. She reminded her of Azazel in a lot of ways, she had the same attitude and same snark in her as he did. Same pride too. 

She tilted her head, her eyes widening when she noticed Meg's expression changing, fading into something blank and unreadable - Lilith recognized it instantly. Meg was grieving. 

"Good thing he doesn't have to see you like this. He'd be so, so disappointed. Don't you agree?" Emotions are weaknesses. Weaknesses that Lilith always liked to use to her own advantages. Physical torture is fun, sure, but there's so much more you can do with the mind. It's fragile, manipulable - especially when it comes to humans and even though Meg was a demon, right now she wasn't all that much different. Instead of dominating her emotions, she let them take control of her which is, considering the importance of the plan, can be very dangerous. And it certainly can't be tolerated. 

"He put so much hard work into the plan. And to see you nearly destroying it? Tsk tsk, what would he think? What would he say if he saw his legacy; his hard work he died for put to risk by a petulant child?"

Meg felt rage building up inside her and she started struggling against the chains bounding her to the rack. "What about Ruby?! That whore is up there, for all you know she could be slitting their throats in their sleep! If anyone is allowed to do that, it should be _me_!" She spat angrily. 

"Do you honestly think you could kill them?" Lilith chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. "That is honestly adorable."

She stepped forward, leaning down slightly with a cruel grin on her face. "Tell me, child, what was the first order your daddy dearest gave you? What was the first thing you had to with the Winchesters?"

"Get Sam to come with me to California."

"Ah, yes. How did that go?"

Meg looked away, almost ashamed. "I couldn't. He went back to Dean."

"How about the next one? The trap for John Winchester, with the Daeva. It should have killed him, correct?" Lilith asked, gripping Meg's chin. 

"Yes."

"Well, did it?" 

"No."

Lilith shook her head, "No wonder your daddy didn't want you near them after that. Tsk, tsk, if you failed to do such simple tasks, simple orders, what makes you think you could _actually_ kill them?"

Meg didn't answer. She knew she failed him - she remembered the look in Azazel's eyes when he sent her to Alastair after she possessed Sam and dragged her back home. She remembered that last glance he gave her before he left the room, that look of utter disappointment. He never looked the same at her again, not even when she was on her knees and begging for his forgiveness. She loved her father more than a human mind, and most demons could ever understand.

When Lilith saw the tears forming in Meg's eyes she leaned closer, leaving only an inch of space between their faces. "Silly little goose." she whispered, "You need to learn your place."

She drew back, letting go of Meg's chin and straightened up before turning her back on her. "Maybe I will leave you here to rot. Let the hounds have their way with you."

Meg's eyes widened, her breath hitching and her heart pounding in her throat in fear. "No!" she shouted, making Lilith turn back in surprise and Meg instantly lowered her gaze. "Please, no. I'll do anything you want."

"What I want is loyalty. Dedication. Patience." Lilith said, "Repentance for what you did and reassurance that you learned your lesson."

"Yes, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I'm so sorry, please, forgive me." Meg pleaded, her eyes searching for Lilith's as she started to slowly unchain her. When she was freed from her restraints she instantly fell on her knees, head bowed down and kept murmuring apologies.

"Prove it." Lilith demanded, reaching down to grab a fistful of Meg's hair, yanking her head back firmly. 

Meg recognized the spark in Lilith's eyes, she was all too familiar with it. She nuzzled against the older demon's arm, her lips curling into a smirk. "I'll do anything you want, my queen."

Though Lilith did enjoy being worshiped, Meg had to work really, really hard to earn her forgiveness. She made sure she was always reminded of her place, that who was the one in control, who she was serving. Lilith was never submissive to anyone in her life, or in her bed and she definitely won't start now. She made that clear when she slammed Meg on the floor, pinning her down without any real effort. She was older, more powerful than Meg could ever hope to be and she took every opportunity to remind her of that.

When she was finished with her, she let Meg go with an order to stay out of trouble. That of course didn't stop her from sending two of her men after the younger demon to keep an eye on her. Lilith's trust is hard to earn, and once it's broken it can never be fully repaired. She loved Meg like family, but she will never let her emotions cloud her judgement, never let them dominate her. Emotions are weakness, she knows that from firsthand. She will never, ever be a victim again.


End file.
